The Way Forward
by Not A Droid
Summary: This takes place after "100". It's mostly a Emily/Reid pairing romance, but with a few other bits thrown in. Spoilers for episodes: "100","Slave of Duty", "Retaliation"
1. A Mother Knows

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: A Mother Knows**

The phone in Spencer Reid's apartment rang.

It was late at night. Most nights at this time, he would be asleep or trying to go to sleep. Tonight, however, he just woke up from a bad dream. Right after the dream, he thought about going to a meeting. Then he thought about calling his sponsor. Instead he tried to read, but his mind kept going back to his dream. And then to the case his team and just finished. That horrible case that ended with Hayley Hotchner dying.

The phone ringing broke him out of his thoughts. It couldn't be for work, they would use his cell phone. He picked up the receiver," Hello?"

"Spencer? It's Dr. Norman." Dr. Norman oversaw his mother's care in Las Vegas.

"Dr. Norman? Is Mom okay?" Spencer's mind raced, thinking of all the things that could be wrong.

"She's been a little agitated. She been insisting that she speak to you. Normally, I wouldn't indulge her like this, but I think if she hears your voice and knows you're all right she'll calm down.

"It's OK Dr. Norman. Put her on."

"Spencer? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine mom. Are you OK? Dr. Norman said something's been bothering you."

"Are you sure you're OK Spencer? Are sure nothing's wrong? Nothing bad has happened lately?" Her voice sounded worried. Like she was any other mother calling her son.

"I'm fine mom."

"Don't lie to me Spencer. Something's been bothering you, isn't it? Something bad happened, didn't it?"

It isn't possible that she knows, Spencer thought. There is no possible way. "Something did Mom. Not to me, but to someone else on the team."

"Spencer, you are such a brave special boy. Don't be brave for me. Tell me, how bad it is. I knew something bad happened, I know."

Spencer Reid couldn't talk for a minute and then he said, "I felt so powerless Mom. There was nothing I could do. " he paused then began again, "Do you remember Agent Hotchner?"

"The serious looking one, yes."

"His … his ex-wife was murdered. It was one of ",he almost said unsub then thought better of it,"one the people we've been looking for. He targeted Hotch and his family."

"It isn't your fault Spencer. This man, whatever you call them, you caught him?"

"Yeah." Spencer decided not to tell her that Hotch killed him.

"It will be OK, Spencer. You did what you could."

"How do you know Mom?" as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them.

His mother didn't miss a beat, "Because I know you. I know you would do anything you could to help. You've grown to be such a good man. I want you visit soon, so I can see you're all right. I've been worrying about you. I just knew something bad happened. A mother knows. I love you Spencer."

For some reason, that made Reid feel better. He would try to understand why later.

"I'll visit soon Mom, I promise."

"Don't just write a letter, Spencer. Visit. Soon. In the mean time go to sleep. You're reading right now, aren't you?"

"Mom…"

"Books are good Spencer, but you need to sleep. Your body and your mind need their rest."

"Of course, Mom I will. If you do the same."

"I'm fine now Spencer. I was just worried about you. I'm less worried now. I'll be even less worried after you visit. Good night."

"Good night Mom."

A few minutes after he hung up the phone, Spencer went to sleep. He had no more disturbing dreams that night.


	2. Free the Slave

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds_

_A/N I was struggling with this chapter when I saw "The Slave of Duty", and started to take things in a slightly different direction. We'll see how this goes. This chapter takes place during "Slave of Duty"_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Free the Slave**

Aaron Hotchner had been sitting in the chair opposite Dr. Stephens and talking for about 45 minutes. Would he have sought a psychiatrist if Hayley hadn't died? Probably not, but he knew he needed help. He needed to be together for Jack. So here he was, seeking professional help.

"So the FBI he offering you full retirement?", Dr. Stephens asked.

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know."

"Aaron, did you take it?"

"I told them I had to think about it."

"I see. You know Aaron," Dr. Stephens said," you've told about what Jack needs, what the team expects, what the FBI has offered, what you promised Hayley, but there is one important thing you haven't talked about."

"What's that?"

What do you want to do?"

"That's not important."

"It absolutely is, Aaron. So, again, "What do you want Aaron?"

"I need to take care of Jack."

"That isn't what I asked. What do _you_ want?"

"What I want isn't important."

Dr. Stephens shook his head,"Tell me Aaron, why didn't you jump at the FBI's offer for early retirement ?"

"I have to think about it."

"Fair enough. Aaron you mentioned T_he Pirates of Penzance_ earlier, do you remember the subtitle?"

"The Slave of Duty."

"Exactly. Right now, you making yourself the slave of duty, not unlike Frederick. Throughout the whole play, he sacrifices his happiness to do what he thinks is his duty. You're worried about your duty to Hayley, to your team, to the FBI, to Jack. But you have a duty to yourself. To be happy, to embrace exactly who Aaron Hotchner is, at his core. The truth is you'll find that if you are true you will fulfill that promise to Hayley, and help Jack and everyone else."

"But Jack needs me to be there for him."

"And you can't be there for him and follow who you are at the same time? I think Aaron you didn't jump at the FBI's offer because on some level you know you don't want to. I think you want to go back to the BAU. Aaron, it's about time to wrap things up for now, but I want you to go home and think about what you want to do and follow that. If it means taking retirement, fine. If it means go back to the BAU, then do that. But you need to make a decision on what will help you be alive and vital as a person and a father. Just remember, no matter what you do, it won't bring Hayley back."

Hotch thought about for a good while after the appointment. He thought about the promises he made, and he wondered what Hayley would say to him if she was here right now. He knew he and Jack had just started to grieve, but the more he thought about it the more he began to discover he knew what he needed to do. Some part of him knew this is what he would do all along.

He called Strauss and thanked her for the offer for retirement, but he intended to return to the BAU. He actually started to feel at peace for the first time in a while. It was about that time hat Dave Rossi found him. Somehow, Rossi already knew what Hotch had decided.

"Did you tell you her yet?" Rossi said, indicating Hayley's grave.

Hotch smiled, "She already knows." He knew it to be true.

* * *

_A/N: The next few chapters will focus on Reid and Prentiss_


	3. Helping Each Other

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

_A/N: Things are going a little differently than I had originally envisioned, but the spirit is the same. Thank you dustytiger for the kind review. This chapter takes place during the ride back on "The Slave of Duty"

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Helping Each Other**

"Are you okay Emily?", Dr. Spencer Reid asked.

It was a habit Emily Prentiss and Dr. Reid had gotten into on the ride home from cases, play a game of chess and make sure the other person was okay. The habit had evolved slowly over time. First, playing the game. The gently questioned of each other developed slowly, especially after the two were held hostage by Benjamin Cyrus and his followers in Colorado.

"Yeah. I'm fine Reid." She hoped her tone was convincing, she really didn't want to talk about it. She wished they didn't have to have come, they should have stayed with Hotch instead of abandoning him at the funeral. To make matters worse, she let the case get to her. She let Joe Belser get to her. She hated when she let cases, especially the unsubs, affect her this much. She didn't want to talk about it at all.

For a few minutes, Reid didn't pursue it. They just played their game of chess. Then she felt his hand on top of hers. It wasn't until then that she realized her hand was balled into a fist. "It's OK Emily," he said quietly.

She wanted to say something about her anger, about how it freaked her out how much like her the victims were, how much she wanted Joe to suffer. All she could make herself say was," We shouldn't have left Hotch like that. It wasn't right."

"I don't like that we had to do it, but we had to do it."

"But he needed us. To be there"

"We were there. We just left earlier than we would have liked." It looked to Emily like his were gazing somewhere else for a moment, even though they looked straight into hers. "Actually, the reason I didn't want to come is not because of Hotch."

"Oh?"

He looked down at the board. "The other night, after the panel, I had hard time sleeping. But it wasn't because of Hotch. It didn't just happen to Hotch. It happened to all of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Foyet didn't just attack Hotch. He attacked all of us. We all felt helpless. Every time we go somewhere, everyone expects us to have the answers. None of us had the answers to that."

Emily looked down at the board, and closed her eyes. She recognized he was right, but hurt something inside her to hear that particular truth spoken. Suddenly she was aware that Spencer had removed his hand from hers. She looked up at him, realized he was trying to avoid her gaze.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Her internal, emotional pain was forgotten and she was consumed with concern for him. Something was wrong.

"My mom called me the other night."

"She can do that? They let her?"

"Not usually. She thought something was wrong, that something had happened to me.." Very softly he added," she was right."

"Reid, what is it?"

"I wanted to use. I still do. Emily, will you stay with me tonight, when we get home. I'm…I'm afraid right now I might use if I'm alone."

This time it was Emily who put her hand over his. " You can sleep on my couch tonight. It's okay." Her other hand lifted his chin until he was looking her in the face, "Reid, I'm glad you asked me."

It was the gentle smile on her face that made him feel better.

After the plane had landed, when debriefing procedures were done and everyone went home, Reid and Prentiss went to Prentiss's apartment. That evening, Reid stretched out on Emily's couch, while Emily laid down in her bed.

Emily Prentiss woke up screaming.

In her dreams, she saw Hayley die all over again. But they didn't hear the death over the phone this time. They were all there, Hotch, Rossi, Reid, JJ, Morgan and even Strauss. But after Hotch killed Foyet, they left him there, holding Hayley's dead body in his arms and crying.

Then she was in Nashville looking at the body of Erika Silverman, but when she looked at the face it wasn't Erika's face. It was Emily's.

Emily was shaking and tears were coming down her face. It took a few minutes before she heard the soothing words,"It's okay Emily, it was just a dream. You're OK, you're safe."

It took here a moment longer to realize the voice was Reid's and that he was holding her. Several moments passed before she said anything, and during those moments she held on to him like he was a life preserver.

The she looked at him, straight into his eyes. "What happened?", she asked.

"I heard you screaming, and … I didn't know what else to do. Do you want to talk about it?

"No."

"But maybe you should."

"No Reid. I'm fine."

"If you say so." He held her close against him. The tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"We left him," she sobbed. We left Hotch alone after we …"

"We didn't abandon him Emily. If feels like we did, but we didn't abandon him. He knows we didn't abandon him. Is that what you saw in the dream? Is that what scared you?"

"No," she whispered, "I saw Erika's body again, but it wasn't Erika. It was me." She squeezed Reid tightly and started to cry. Then, after a few minutes, she started laughing. "I don't believe this," she said. You came to me for help, and I'm having the nightmares."

"We help each other Emily, that's what friends are for."

"Thank you Reid. I'm alright now. We should both go to sleep."

"Oh, right." He got up off the bed.

As he walked away, Emily said, "Reid, why don't you sleep in here with me."

He looked at her, partly puzzled by her suggestion, partly wanting to do it. Anticipating his questions, Emily said, "I'm not suggesting anything inappropriate. We just held each Reid. It's nothing more than two friends giving each other comfort while we try to survive the nightmares."

"And hope the nightmares pass," Reid said.

"They will," Emily said," they always do. For both of us. Come on, just lay down. It'll be fine."

Reid didn't need anymore convincing. He lay down next to her, and they both drifted off to sleep. Neither one had any nightmares that night.


	4. Breakfast

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

_A/N: When I started doing this, I had an outline, but I veered off track starting in Chapter 2. So, this isn't exactly what I had envisioned but I've been relatively pleased with it. I want to thank everyone who has submitted reviews for the kind words and encouragement. This chapter takes place after the episode "The Slave of Duty"

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Breakfast**

Emily Prentiss woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. Good coffee, not to be confused with the warm liquid that was offered at the various police stations and offices across the country they went to. It smelled better than what they had at the BAU offices, which was certainly decent, but not extraordinary.

This, however, was good smelling coffee.

When she sat up, she suddenly remembered, Reid was there. Reid was sleeping next to her. Reid is brewing the coffee.

She walked into the kitchen, and saw that not only did he brew coffee, he was making breakfast.

"Oh, you're up," he said. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You did. I think this is the first time someone stayed the night and made breakfast."

"So far I only made coffee. Give me a few minutes, and the omelets will be done."

Emily smiled. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah well, I'm not like a chef or anything, but I can do a couple variations of eggs for breakfast."

"Did you sleep well? I didn't hear you get up."

"Yeah, I slept great." Reid slept relatively well. However, he had woken up 40 minutes earlier to discover he was still holding on to Emily, which was pleasant. The fact he had erection, however, was not good. That he had managed to get out of bed without waking her was a relief. She would never know that making breakfast was his form of amends.

It was only a few minutes later that he finished the omelets, and they had breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Very well. No more nightmares." A thought crossed her mind, and for a moment, her eyes had a haunted look. "Thank you Reid," she said.

"For what?"

"For breakfast. For being here. I would say for letting me help you, but you've been helping me a lot more I think. I didn't realize how afraid I was."

"Afraid?"

"Last night, this week. I didn't really recognize it. I've been afraid all week because of Foyet."

"Why," he asked. He was Dr. Reid now, trying to understand someone's mind.

"Because we like to think we're in control. That we can find the bad guys, but they can't hurt us."

"But we've been in harms way before. Unsubs have targeted us before."

"It doesn't happen that often. When it does, it's bad. But it doesn't happen every day, so we think it won't happen. Ever since we had to leave the funeral, I thought I was mad, but I think I was just afraid."

"Of an unsub?'

"Sort of. It's more like, we don't know what will happen to us, or when. I like to feel in control, and the idea that I'm not scares me."

"But we're never entirely in control, Emily, not really."

"I know that in my head, intellectually. That doesn't mean don't like to think I could be."

She took a sip of coffee." Reid, this is really good. I don't think I have anything this good. Where did you get it?"

Reid smiled," Good coffee doesn't solely rely on the grounds. You can brew excellent coffee from dull grounds, if you know a little magic."

"No, seriously, did you bring this with you?"

"The first rule of magic is never reveal your secret."

Emily laughed. This was a side of Spencer she didn't see all that often, and she liked it. "Did you want to stay here today?"

"Uh, no. There's a meeting this afternoon I thought I'd go to. Plus, I have some reading I need to get to. I really should get going, I'd need to change clothes before the meeting. Thank you, really. If you wanted to talk later…"

"Yeah, I'd like that. "

A little bit later, after Reid was gone, she was still drinking the coffee. She was contemplating the coffee, and Spencer Reid too.

* * *

_A/N : The coffee absolutely came out of nowhere. Seriously. I blame Reid for it._


	5. Sunday afternoon

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

_A/N: 4,5 & 6 could probably be on long chapter, but I think I like it better this way. Let men know what you think.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Sunday afternoon**

Derek Morgan woke up from a well deserved, good night's sleep. He was making his own coffee (which was not as good as what Reid brewed) when the phone rang.

Please don't let it be a case, he thought. We need just 1 day without a case.

When he picked it up, it was Hotch.

"Hey man, are you all right?" Morgan hoped Hotch was just touching base.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be in on Monday."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'll be glad to see you but if you need more time..."

"I'm fine. I think I'm ready to go back to work. The thing is Morgan, you've done a good job, but"

Morgan knew where Hotch was going and decided to head him off at the pass, "I told you from the beginning, this was temporary. If you're ready to be team leader again, I'm more than happy to let you."

"You've done a great job Morgan. Even Strauss thinks so. Don't be surprised if you get offered your own team soon."

"I don't want it."

"Morgan, if you get offered an opportunity and you turn it down after careful thought, I respect and honor that. If you turn it down out some obligation you think you owe to me, I'll just beat you. We'll talk more about this on Monday."

After Morgan got off the phone with Hotch, he briefly thought about calling everyone else. He decided against it, choosing to give everyone the opportunity to have a BAU-free Sunday.

* * *

Spencer Reid was not thinking about the BAU when he stood at the podium at the meeting. He really did not want to talk about anything. Not right now, but he knew he needed to. He had not been working on his program as much as he should.

Some people started their sharing saying something like, "I'm powerless" or "I'm an addict."

Spencer looked at everyone and just said,"I'm struggling with this. I haven't felt the urge to use in a long time. But this week I did. If it wasn't for two very special people in my life, I think I might have. I haven't been working my program like I should. I keep getting hung up on trusting and relying on a power greater than myself. I have a hard time belief on what can't be quantified. I just don't have the faith in a Higher Power."

After the meeting, one of the more experienced guys, Coop, caught up with Spencer.

"It's good to see you here, Spence. It's been a few weeks."

"I keep meaning to come, but my schedule gets hectic."

"I know what you mean. I just wanted to tell you, don't get too wrapped around the axle about the higher power. I mean, a lot of guys use the group or the program as their higher power. The important thing is, to know you can't do alone. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I hope I'll see you next week."

* * *

Emily Prentiss spent the day doing laundry and cleaning her apartment. Sometimes she could find cleaning to be very meditative. Today was a little different. She kept thinking about the coffee. And, not surprisingly, Reid.

She spent much of the day telling herself that Reid was just a friend. Last night, the line between friendship and something else got a little fuzzy. Today, however, it was crisp again.

Was that really a good thing?

Are you crazy? This is Dr. Spencer Reid. He's a colleague. He's socially awkward. He ran out of here like a scared rabbit. Let it be. That's what her more rational part was telling her.

Was he pulling her leg about the coffee?

Emily went out for a run. She ran a good four miles, and she felt like it was helping get her mind right. After her run, she took a shower. She felt, for the most part, she had finally exorcised Spencer Reid from her mind.

But as she got out of the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror and said, "This is stupid."

Ten minutes later she dialed Spencer Reid. "Reid, it's Emily. What are doing for dinner?"

* * *

_A/N I know this chapter is a little light on substance, but there were a couple things I needed to get out of my head first. I'm a little distracted, because a totally different plot bunny keeps whispering in my ear. Anyway, I think Chapter 6 might make up for this one._


	6. Dinner

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

_A/N: Just a quick warning, this is longer than the other chapters_.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dinner**

The ringing phone interrupted Spencer Reid's internal mental process.

After the meeting he had spent the afternoon reading. He was still behind on his Bachelor's program in Philosophy. Behind, in his mind anyway. He tried to be 4 weeks ahead of the syllabus, but he was a mere two weeks ahead. It took him longer to do the reading than normal, but that was because at the same time he was reading, his mind was still trying to process three other things.

First of all, his mind was still pondering how his mother had known to call him this week? It simply wasn't possible that she could have had any idea anything had happened, let known her son might be in emotional distress of any kind. The impossibility of it still bothered him.

That question led him to his second process, about the presence of a higher power in his life. Could he take the simple answer of using his program or people in his life as his higher power? Did his mother's call suggest that here was in fact a divinity that existed, and was helping him through the people in his life?

Totally separate from all these questions was the thought of Emily Prentiss. He had not intended to tell her anything when he was on the plane. He thought he sensed something was bothering her. Given recent events, it would be strange if any of the team weren't a little bothered and upset. Before he realized he had done it, thought, he was telling her about his mother, about his sudden urge to use, and then …

Why had he asked her to stay with him? He didn't regret it, but still he surprised himself by doing it. He realized he was becoming more than just a co-worker with her, but then the whole team was like that. The nature of their work led them to bond with each other in very emotionally intimate ways.

Last night, though, a line became blurry. But he knew it was coming out of a trauma. It shouldn't, couldn't become anything more. He came to that conclusion hours ago, but something was nagging him. Something about his conclusion didn't sit right with him.

Because you want something more, he thought. There was an emptiness he felt, now and again. The kind that is only filled with a relationship of a special kind. He once had thoughts of finding that with JJ. It hadn't really worked, but that was probably for the best. He wasn't sure that sort of relationship would work with another team member. Besides, he didn't think he was the kind of person anyone, especially JJ, could have that kind of relationship with.

He didn't share these thoughts with anyone else. He was certain other people would try to convince him there was someone for everyone. He was less certain that was true.

It was while he was processing these thoughts, plus the essay he had just finished reading, that the phone rang. It was Emily Prentiss.

"How are you," she asked. "How was your meeting?"

"It was good. I … uh needed it. And you, how was your day?"

"It was good. I did housework. I always feel better when the apartment's clean. I was just wondering, what are you doing for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"You know, the evening meal?"

"I…I was just going to make spaghetti. I have sauce. Why?"

"I thought I could come over. Maybe we could play some chess afterwords?"

The interesting thing about Spencer Reid, was no matter what was going on in his life he was always willing to play chess with just about everyone. Plus, there was something else attractive about spending more time with Emily.

"Sure, if you want to."

"What were you planning to have with the spaghetti?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, for the vegetable?"

"Oh, well there's tomato in the sauce."

"I'll bring salad over Spencer. You make the spaghetti and I'll make salad."

About an hour later, she was there. She brought a basket full of assorted vegetables for salad. Enough for several people, Spencer thought. Then again, he wasn't much for vegetables to begin with. In the kitchen, while he heated up the sauce and cooked noodles she cut up the vegetables like a pro. She even brought a variety of salad dressing with her. "I had a feeling you might not have any. I also brought some coffee. You can do your magic trick again after supper."

Reid fished one of the noodles out of the pot and tossed it up to the ceiling. It hit the ceiling briefly then came right back down into his hand. He popped it into his mouth and slurped it. "Spaghetti's ready ," he said.

Emily laughed. It was a rich musical laugh filled with humor and warmth.

After dinner, Reid went to set up the chess board in the living room. Emily said," before we play, there's something we need to talk about."

He looked up. "What do you mean?"

"There's a pretty significant elephant in the room. I think we need to deal with it before tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about last night. And this morning. And right now."

"Emily, there's nothing we need to talk about. We're .. you know friends. We just needed some comfort from each other, that's all."

"You know better than that Spencer. On the plane, you wanted to stay with me for the night."

"Because I was afraid I would use if I was on my own."

"Don't you have people you can call? Aren't there meetings at all hours of the night? You had lots of options, but you chose me. You can tell yourself anything you want, but you wanted to open yourself to me."

"Yeah," he whispered.

She drew nearer to him, and took his hand in hers. "And last night, I really liked having you sleep next to me. I liked it when you held me last night."

"Last night neither one of us was thinking clearly. Last night, we were exhausted on so many levels. I don't think either one of us should read too much into to last night. I mean I liked all those things you said too, but I'm not sure what that means. "

"Don't be scared Spencer."

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are. I am too, a little. We moved into slightly different territory last night, but I think we've been moving in that direction little by little for a while."

"you can't be sure."

"No, but you don't figure it out by thinking about it Spencer. You figure it out by trying it out and seeing what happens."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. The she looked into his eyes, and kissed him more deeply.

At first, he just stood there, but then he began to kiss her back. He had lots of good reasons why this was a mistake, but part way into that kiss he forgot them.

They moved onto the couch, were they got much more comfortable.


	7. And by it I mean my body

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

_A/N: This takes place after Wednesday's episode "Retaliation", spoilers exist

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: And by it, I mean my body …**

Emily Prentiss's body was sore when she woke up. She was still feeling bit of pain from the collision. Of course after the collision, Spencer was hesitant to touch her. He was over for a little bit last night, and he kept telling her, "you need to rest. Sleep will help your body heal."

She took a shower, which made her feel a little better, but what she really wanted was over in Spencer's apartment. Fortunately, it was the weekend and they didn't have a case.

When she got over there, Spencer was working on his computer and sipping coffee.

Spencer's coffee was still a mystery to her. She had searched his kitchen several times, but he had the same brand of coffee she did, had an ordinary coffee maker, so how did he make coffee that good? Even after several interrogations, including one where she threatened to beat him with his own cane if he didn't tell her, he refused to say anything other than it was magic.

Spencer Reid looked up from his computer and saw her there. He got up and said," What are doing here? I thought we agreed you would rest and call when you woke up."

"You agreed. I distinctly remembered saying I will get up when I decided to and then I would _talk _to you. I can't help it if you thought that meant using a phone."

On one level, Spencer knew this stubborn contrariness was an encouraging sign. It meant she was feeling pretty good, and everything was probably just fine. But he refuse to believe that. It's my fault, he told himself, it's all my fault. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure"

Reid went to go get, and Emily knew something was wrong. There was a look in his eye she had seen before. After Ben Cyrus and the cult. Guilt. He blames himself for what happened. Shit!

She went into the kitchen. He was pouring coffee into a mug for her. "Look at me Spencer."

He didn't move. He couldn't look at her. It's all my fault, he kept thinking, and he couldn't stop thinking it.

Her hand found his face and moved his head until his eyes were looking into hers. "It wasn't your fault. The collision, me getting hurt, it wasn't your fault."

He just looked at her, his expression of guilt was unchanged.

"I mean it Spencer, it wasn't your fault. Do you hear me?" There was an intensity in her tone, almost like anger but not quite.

"Yes it is. I should have seen it."

"How? What could possibly have pointed to a partner?"

"I don't know, but I should have seen it."

"You can't see everything. We do the best we can, based on the information we have. We did the best we could do. It isn't your fault. You know that, don't you?"

He broke away from her, he was shaking his head, and clutched his can so tightly his knuckles were white. "It is my fault. It's my job to know. I can't break down doors with you, no while I have this," he said indicating his cane. "And because I wasn't smart enough to see it, you got hurt. It _is_ my fault."

"You really are an idiot sometimes, you know that? You can't predict everything." She looked at him, for a moment, her eyes softening. "Is this really about not being able to predict everything, or not being able to go knock doors?"

Spencer looked at the floor, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"How long has that been bothering you," she asked. He lifted his head to look at her, that's when he realized she was about and inch away from him. She placed her hand over his hand that gripped his cane. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"Why do you think I flew before I was cleared by the doctors?" The word were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He was usually better at keeping his thoughts from being vocalized. Not around her, though, not anymore. He was trying to unsay the words when she started stroking his hand with one finger. The feeling of her finger stroking his hand was both electric and distracting.

"You never said anything about it bothering you before."

"I wouldn't have now, except for you."

She smiled at that, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let's sit on the couch. I think sitting with you is just what we both need.."

She tried to lead him towards the couch, but grabbed her and kissed her, long and hard.

She kissed him back, and for a moment they forgot about cases, unsubs, pain, and other thoughts unrelated to kissing.

When they stopped kissing, Emily had a coy smile on her face. "You know, Dr. Reid, I do have something still hurts that I need you help with. And by something, I mean my entire body, and by help…"

"I think I know", he said, kissing her some more and as they both moved into the bedroom.

The thing that surprised Reid the most about sex, was the afterglow. Nothing felt so good as the feeling when the two partners were still snuggled against each other after the actual intercourse. He and Emily lay on his bed, their bodies completely entangled. He had a feeling of complete peace and contentment at that point.

"Spencer," Emily's voice was soft but not really a whisper," about what we were talking about before, about not knocking down doors. How much does that really bother you?"

"It's not that I enjoy kicking down doors. It's that I don't like that I can't. " His eyes had a sudden far away look in them. "It makes me feel distant from the team."

"You're not, you know. You're right there with us, helping us."

"I don't know how much help I was this time."

"Reid, do you remember when we got home from the case. You drove me home."

"Yeah." There was a faint smile on his lips.

"I was feeling guilty about Det. Bunting."

"That wasn't your fault."

Emily smiled. "But I feel like I should have been able to stop it. You kept telling me it wasn't my fault. Do you remember what else you told me?"

"We do the best we can."

"That means you too."

"I know that in my head. But I still feel guilty."

"It's all right. I'll stay right here until the feeling subsides."

"That could be a while."

"That's all right, "she ran her fingers through his hair while pulling him closer to her," this is right where I want to be."

They lay like that for quite some time.

* * *

_A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Please keep them coming, the feed back really helps motivate me._


	8. Not the Same

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1_

_A/N: This is another session Hotch has with Dr. Stephens. It was just a brief thought I had after watching the end of "Retaliation"

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Not the Same**

Aaron Hotchner was sitting in Dr. Stephens office, talking about his return to work and his life at home.

"So Aaron, it sounds like you are a little disappointed about your first case back."

"Not in the team, it's just I missed Jack's bedtime."

"But you knew that would probably happen, you will miss bedtimes being back in the field."

"I know that, I do but this is the first time since Hayley died I missed bedtime. I would have be have been later if Morgan didn't do some of the paperwork for me." There was a look in Hotch's eyes that most people unable to read, but Dr. Stephens was expecting it.

"And how did that make you feel, Morgan doing that for you?"

"He doesn't have to, I mean I don't expect it of him. I appreciate it, I do, but he doesn't need to."

"It's not the same as it was, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Aaron, you didn't come back to the team the same person in the same situation as before and the team isn't the same either. You've been living alone, and now you have your son. Some of your priorities have changed, the work hasn't, but how you balance your work life and your home life will. And the team is different. Morgan has developed some."

"I think," Dr. Stephens continued, "that you might be expecting to go back as things would be like they were before. But things have changed, with you and them. The important thing is to recognize that's normal."

"I just feel guilty about it."

"Why? Talk about that."

"I…I guess I've just been used to taking care of a lot things for the team."

"I think, you may want to explore releasing yourself from those obligations. You may find they don't need you to do everything you used to do for them. That's not a bad thing. It will take some time."

Aaron Hotchner knew Dr. Stephens was right. He also knew this wouldn't be the last time it would bother him.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will begin an arc that will take Reid & Emily through the holidays._


	9. Impending Holidays

_Disclaimer: I do not own CM, the Muppets, or the song ""Christmas is Coming"_

_A/N: I had this image of Emily singing this song for a couple days now, and it still makes me smile. I thought it would be a good way to start this chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 Impending Holidays**

As far as Spencer Reid was concerned, the most amazing thing he saw during the holiday season was Emily Prentiss singing and dancing Miss Piggy's part in the song "Christmas is Coming". They were at Emily's apartment, at she was playing her _Christmas Together: John Denver and the Muppets_ CD. Emily sang:

"Christmas is coming, the geese are getting fat, please to put a penny in the old man's hat

If you haven't got a penny a ha'penny will do

If haven't got a ha'penny then God Bless you"

Watching his girlfriend sing along with Miss Piggy and dance like a calypso dancer was both the funniest and most endearing thing he had ever seen.

Girlfriend. Reid was still getting used to the fact he had one. He mentally frowned at the word though, it didn't seem to match the depth of what he felt for her. It seemed such a short time since their relationship changed from friends to this. At the same time, it seemed like so much had changed. Often it felt like he was living in a completely different world now. He liked it.

When the song was over, she sat down next to him on the couch. He was still smiling. She loved it when he smiled. The two of them saw so much darkness and tragedy in their jobs, and he often times looked so serious. The moments when he smiled, he lit up the whole room. Did anyone else notice that, or was she the only one?

She was lost in these musing when Reid spoke, "Em, you know we have a couple things we have to figure out."

Emily was trying to gauge whether this was going to pleasant, serious or painful. "Like what?"

"Well holidays for one thing but something we keep avoiding talking about. Related to holidays."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been keeping things mostly low key, but we've never really talked about telling everyone about us."

"We did that first night, a little."

"All we said is we'd see where we were in a week. Then we said we'd tell people we knew what this was."

"How is this related to the holidays?"

"The holidays mean parties and gatherings. If we go together, people will know. I don't want to be like JJ and Will, thinking no one knows but everyone knows."

"Me either. I don't really want it to be a secret, but if people know… Reid, you know things will get dicey at work. Strauss will have something to say."

"I know. But I think we need to decide how we're going to handle the holidays and telling people. Not just at work. I mean our families too."

"Did you tell your mom yet?'"

There was a slightly haunted look in his eyes for a moment. "No," he whispered. The he spoke in am ore normal tone of voice, "I haven't told her yet. I've been dancing around it."

Reid told his Mom everything in his letters. It was how he kept himself from being completely guilt-ridden that he didn't see her very often. There was something so endearing in that. Emily's relationship with her mother was much more complicated. Suddenly, Emily made a decision. "You should tell her Reid. We should see her. You promised her you'd visit her soon, didn't you?"

"I did, but are you sure? I mean I don't want to force you into anything. I mean I like this, what we have, and I don't want to lose it."

"Do you think we'll lose it if tell your mother? Or mine? Or the team?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"No. Do you want to find out?"

Reid was silent. " I don't know. Part of me just want everyone to know no matter what. Part of is afraid of what happens when they do. Part of me is afraid of this ending."

"Maybe part of you likes that it's a secret?"

His looked just a little bit guilty. "Maybe." Then he face looked more serious," But it can't a secret forever. Not if it's going to last."

"Then let's tell our families during the holidays and the team after the holidays."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Not really, but I don't want this hanging over our head. What we have isn't a dirty secret. And either we will survive people knowing, or we won't. I think being open about this is the best way forward for us."

"You're right."

She smiled, there was something deeply gratifying about Reid saying she was right. "Now we have to talk about holiday plans. I really hadn't made any except for the party."

The BAU Christmas party, held at the office with friends and family invited. Everyone was hoping after the party there would be no cases until after Christmas. Of course, experience taught not to get their hopes up too high.

"What about spending Christmas with your family?", Reid asked. He honestly didn't know what Emily's family did around the holiday's and didn't want her to have to change any traditions.

"Yeah, well, there's actually a party between Christmas and New Year's but it's more like a formal event than a gathering. What do you do at Christmas, usually?"

"It depends. If Dr. Norman says Moms doing well I go visit. Otherwise…"

"Why don't we plan and going to see her?"

"What if she's having a bad day? I mean.."

Emily put her hand on Reid's hand, "I think it might be a good things to do, no matter what. If Dr. Norman thinks it's not a good idea, you can show me around Las Vegas. Or we could just stay in a hotel room."

He felt a certain amount of relief. He wanted to suggest this, but he was afraid. "So after the party, we go see Mom. And then to the Prentiss holiday gala?"

"That sounds good to me. And maybe after the holidays…"

"We tell everyone else we're dating."

"Yeah, I think it's time."

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to the two of to get comfortable with each other before they told the team. Coming up next, the BAU Christmas party._


	10. The BAU Christmas Party

_A/N: After I uploaded, I realized I used the wrong name for Garcia's boyfriend. Arrgh! Sorry about that._

_I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I hope the next few chapters continue to please.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: The BAU Christmas Party**

The conference room was not usually a place of celebration. It was usually the first time the team encountered evil and tragedy. Today, however, it was decorated for Christmas. Garlands and Christmas lights were everywhere. Between JJ and Garcia it had been transformed to scream "Christmas isn't just coming it's here so celebrate".

The hallways outside also had mistletoe hung. Spencer was under strict orders by JJ, Garcia, and Morgan not to tell anyone any statistic or trivia about mistletoe. They thought the look of apprehension he had every time he passed any was wanting to say something.

They had no idea he wanted to grab Emily Prentiss and kiss her. He wondered if she felt the same way.

Her apprehension was she did want to kiss him under the mistletoe, but first she wanted him to tell her the most obscure trivial fact he could think of about mistletoe. She sometimes liked his encyclopedic knowledge of countless matters, and sometimes it got in the way. There were times, it actually turned her on. At some point, she would have to consider what that meant, but not today. Today she was just concerned with getting through the day without somehow revealing to anyone in the BAU that she and Reid were dating.

The team and their families began to fill the conference room. JJ's boyfriend Will and their son, Henry were there. Everyone still made a fuss over little Henry, which filled Will and JJ with the delight of proud parents. Garcia's boyfriend Kevin was there, he alternated between talking with everyone and trying to figure out how to discreetly steal a kiss from Garcia under the mistletoe.

Hotch's son Jack was there, not the serious looking boy they remembered from the funeral but a joyful boy fully looking forward to Christmas. Jessica, Hayley's sister, brought Jack. She had been quite supportive in Hotch going back to work and seemed very willing to take care of Jack. Jack, for his part loved his Aunt Jessica very much.

David Rossi didn't have any one come. For that matter, neither did Derek Morgan. Rossi noticed, however, that Derek and Jessica spent a lot of time talking to each other. Rossi smiled, not entirely to himself. He was sure no one else noticed it. Everyone was too busy enjoying that they were gathered for a festive occasion.

At one point, Kevin pulled Garcia aside, and very quietly asked, "What's going on with Reid and Prentiss?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised by the question.

"I think I saw them holding hands."

Garcia giggled. "Be serious, hon, we all love Reid. But not like that."

"I am serious."

"If those two were anything more than platonic, I'd know."

Kevin wisely let it drop.

After the party, JJ saw Will and Henry off. Will saw just sign of concern on JJ's face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Spencer."

"Why?"

"Did you see the looks he was giving Emily? I think he's got a crush on her."

"I saw. Did you see the looks she gave him back? I think it's more than a crush and I think it's mutual."

"Honey, if it were, I don't think they'd be able to hide it."

Will didn't even try to hide his smile. He knew everyone had a special relationship with Spencer. The problem was, they all thought he was some kind of robot that no one would relate to in a romantic way. They were so used to him being – well – Reid. A room full of profilers, and no one really saw Reid as a man. If they didn't know him, Will was certain no one would have been fooled today. As it was …

"I don't know JJ, I'd bet you anything there's something going on there."

JJ suddenly had an impish grin on her face. "We can talk about that wager tonight, when young ears aren't around."

There was, however, one member of the team who had more than a sneaking suspicion about Reid and Prentiss. At one point, the two did sneak off for a quick kiss under the mistletoe. Only David Rossi saw it, and he allowed himself a smile. It wasn't by chance he saw it, he was watching for them to sneak off. There was a rule among the team, no profiling each other. They mostly followed it. There were exceptions. Especially, when behavior blatantly tipped them off.

It was only a few weeks ago, one the plan returning from the case in Nashville, that Rossi had an inkling. He was dozing, but he saw the two of them playing their customary chess game. Only it seemed they were talking more than moving pieces. And holding hands.

It didn't worry about it at the time, since he was tired and worried about Hotch more than anything. However, he noticed little things since then. He decided not to say anything about it just yet. Let them have their fun.

His mind went to Morgan and Jessica for a moment. Was something beginning there as well? Let it be Dave, he thought. There's nothing dangerous here right now. Besides, it's a party.

* * *

_A/N: I think of the team as a family, and most families have a hard time being objective about each other. Of course then there's Rossi…_

_Anyway, we all knew there had to be mistletoe around somewhere._

_Happy Holidays_


	11. Spencer & Emily's Christmas

_Disclaimer: see first chapter_

_A/N: This chapter was really hard to write. Partially because I am just not in the holiday spirit and partially because I just didn't have a good sense about Reid's father.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11: Spencer & Emily's Christmas**

A few days after Christmas, Spencer Reid woke up in Emily Prentiss's bed, completely entangled against her body. The warmth of her body gave him great comfort. He did not want to leave the bed or her embrace. Ever.

He had awake for a while, not unlike that first morning they spent the night together. The difference here was he was in no hurry to go anywhere and no reason for embarrassment. It was a few days after Christmas, everything was fine.

"How long are you going to pretend you're asleep?" Emily asked.

"How did you know I was awake?"

Emily looked him in his eyes. "I am a trained profiler, after all," she said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "You didn't answer my question, how long are you going to pretend to sleep?"

"I didn't want to get up is all. It's much too comfortable in bed."

"That's a good answer. I think it's very comfortable here too." She snuggled up to him closer. This feeling of comfort and contentment was a far cry from how Christmas started for them.

Christmas eve found the two of them at the airport waiting for their flight to Las Vegas to visit Reid's parents. Flying on Christmas eve was his yearly tradition, but he worried about how Emily was feeling about it. Spending Christmas eve in an airport wasn't particularly romantic. There were better ways to spend Christmas eve, and as they waited for their flight he wished he had made different plans.

Emily Prentiss knew something was bothering Spencer. She wasn't certain if it was the apprehension of visiting his mom, the prospect of visiting his estranged father or their first Christmas together.

Together.

It had been a while since she had been together with anyone, and she liked the feeling of being with someone. She liked that she was with Spencer, though at times she wondered if he understood she would choose to be with him over anyone else. She reached out and touched his hand with hers.

He felt the warmth of her hand on his. He turned to look at her and gave her a smile. He hoped it was reassuring. He knew she sensed his apprehension. Was she always able to read him like this? Or did it only start to happen? He pushed these questions from his mind and tried to focus on projecting that he was fine. He wanted her to have a merry Christmas, not to have to make him feel at ease.

"Are you OK, Spencer?"

"I'm fine."

She knew he wasn't and he knew she knew it too. He had to find a way to transition from this moment to a better one.

"How do you usually spend Christmas Eve?"

"It depends. The past few years, every year has been different. Sometimes I go to services. Sometimes I spend time with family. Last year I was by myself. How about you?"

"I was here. Every year, this is what I do."

Reid was still anxious when they got on the plane. It was strange, he thought, we fly going to bad situations I don't blink. But I'm flying to see my mother with my girlfriend and I'm a wreck.

Emily was holding his hand. "It will be OK, Spencer." He looked her in the eye, and she told him, "Whatever you think, this is what I want to be doing."

"Flying on Christmas Eve?"

"Spending Christmas with you. Seeing your mom. And your Dad."

"You know, the last time I saw my Dad I accused him of being a murderer."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"No. I …I'm just not sure this is going to be the kind of holiday celebration you'll like. Mom might have a bad day, and Dad… I'm still not sure exactly how I feel about seeing him again."

Emily smiled, "It will be fine. He'll be glad to see you. Your Mom will be glad to see you, too."

"You're being really great about this."

"What do you mean?"

"About traveling on Christmas Eve."

"I'm spending Christmas Eve with you, that's all I wanted."

He calmed quite a bit after that.

Reid and Emily had spent a lot of times in hotel rooms. Usually, however, they were on government paid for rooms. That meant they were staying in very economical rooms. This was the first time they stayed in a room together, and it was a little nicer than the kind of room they usually stayed in.

They quickly unpacked. The next day they were going to see Reid's mother in the morning and then go see Reid's father in the afternoon. They would fly back the day after Christmas.

The next morning they went to the Bennington Sanitarium to visit Reid's mother. Emily kept replaying in her mind how this would play out. Meeting the family of a boyfriend is always somewhat problematic. With Reid's mom, however, there was a new variable Emily never had to deal with before. Would his mother even know who they were? What would her reaction be to Reid bringing a visitor, let alone a girlfriend. Did he ever have a girlfriend before?

Reid's hand holding hers broke her out of her thoughts for a moment. "It'll be OK, Emily."

She looked at him, "I was that obvious?"

"I've been nervous about this for the last two days. I recognized the signs. It's going to be okay."

"I was just thinking. Have you, I mean you write her every day, but have you told her about us before now?"

"Not in so many words."

Emily looked at Reid with a glare usually only reserved for unsubs. "What words exactly did you use?"

Reid had the good sense to be nervous. Actually it wasn't so much sense as it was actual nervousness. "I told her I've been spending time with a good friend lately."

"A good friend?"

"I wasn't sure how to tell her. I've never needed to tell her about any kind of girlfriend."

Emily's glare softened, "So this might come as quite a shock to her."

"Well, she might not even remember me. Sometimes when I visit, she thinks I'm one of her students or a teachers aide. One visit, she thought I was one of the doctors."

"Well, we're here. Let's go see her."

Diane Reid was sitting reading a book in the visitors room. She looked up from her book when Spencer and Emily walked over to her. She stood up and smiled. "Spencer."

"Hi Mom." She hugged him with such force that he was afraid she might break his bones. When she let go she looked at him critically. "You need to eat more." Then she looked at Emily Prentiss. "And who is this Spencer?"

"Mom this is Emily Prentiss. She works with me and she, uh well," Reid stammered, still uncertain exactly how to express who Emily was.

Diane smiled warmly, "So this is Emily. It's so good to meet you. Sit down, both of you. Sit."

Everyone sat down and Diane said, "So, Emily, has Spencer told you he loves you yet?"

"Mom!"

Emily's eyes were wide in surprise.

Diane either ignored their surprise or didn't notice it,"A mother knows. For two years, he talks about Emily. All the time. Then last year, he spent the night here, and he talked in his sleep."

"I did not."

"Oh yes you did Spencer. I heard you quite clearly, you said you loved her." Diane looked at Emily again, critically. "But do you know who she really is?"

"Mom, she's "

Diane kept talking, "she's the mother of my unborn grandchildren."

It was all Emily could do to keep from laughing.

They stayed for a couple hours, during which Reid and Emily talked a little about how long they had been seeing each other. They left out a number of details, except that Diane was the first person they told.

When they had left her, and were on their way out, Emily said "Mother of her unborn grandchildren huh?"

"I have no explanation."

"I never heard to talk in your sleep."

"I don't."

"How would you know?"

Spencer didn't have a good answer to that.

Emily was less nervous about meeting Reid's father. Reid appeared to be less nervous about it too, unless you knew him. There was a look in his eye that let Emily know Spencer was nervous about seeing his father again.

Somehow asking if his was all right seemed the wrong way to begin to re-assure Spencer. She knew he was worried, and she had a good idea why. The last time Spencer saw his father, he accused him of being a murderer. She kept turning it over in her mind and decided that there were no words that could possibly put him at ease.

She held his hand instead and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her. She smiled and said, 'No matter what, I'm right here with you. I love and I'm proud of you." All she was aiming for was a smile and to comfort him.

He kissed her on the mouth, a long sensuous kiss. "I love you too."

Spencer didn't really remember much about his father. That might not seem unusual, since William Reid left his wife and son when Spencer was 10. Unless you remembered that Spencer Reid was blessed with eidetic memory. In the absence of coherent memories, Spencer's idea of his father was based upon the emotional pain of his father leaving. His in his mind, his father became either a dead-beat dad or a monster. The great surprise in Spencer Reid's life was that his father was neither of these things.

William Reid met them at the door. "Spencer, it's good to see you." He gave Spencer a hug and showed them in.

"Dad, this is Emily Prentiss, my girlfriend."

"It's good to meet you." William said, shaking her hand.

Deep down, in a corner of her mind she wanted to hate this man. This man who abandoned his ten-year old with his schizophrenic mother. This man, who could have reached out to Spencer at any time. This man…

"It good to meet you," she said smiling as sweetly as she could.

Back at their hotel room, Spencer and Emily digested the days events. Spencer's father had been civil, even warm. As Emily thought about it, he seemed to be a man trying as hard as he could to give his son a warm reception.

She still wanted to hate him.

"I think it went well," Spencer said.

"It did. Your father seems well."

"Yeah. Is wrong that I'm still mad at him? A mean not a lot, but a little."

"No. It'll take a while for your relationship to be anything close to normal."

"You know, when I'm at my most rational and compassionate, I think of the situation he found himself in. Some parents find having a child like me overwhelming. Having a family member with mental is illness is overwhelming. To have both… I can understand why he wanted to run away. But I'm still a little mad at him."

"You didn't show it, not once today. You did well."

"So did you. Mom didn't freak you out."

Emily smile, "Apparently we're going have genius children together."

Spencer blushed a little at that. Then he went over to his suitcase and pulled a wrapped present out. "I've got something for you."

"Another Christmas present?" Spencer already got her a beautiful pair of earrings.

"This one's a little different. It's something you've wanting."

She opened the present, not slowly but not ripping it either. Inside the box was a small jar and a piece of paper. The paper had on there, "The secret of orgasmic coffee."

The jar was filled with a dark liquid. "What is this?"

"The secret to the coffee. You sprinkle a few drops while its brewing. It's supposed to release added flavor from the ground that are being used. Like I said the secret's in the brewing."

"Wait a minute, I've searched your pantry. I never saw anything like this."

"You didn't look in the fridge. That's where I keep it."

"I'm surprised you're sharing this with me. I thought this fell under the category of not revealing the secret of a trick."

"Probably it does, " he said," but a magician keeps the secret from the audience not his partner. I mean that's what we are now, isn't it. Partners?"

"That's a good word as any, though it felt good when you introduced me to your father as your girlfriend." She leaned in and kissed him. She had only intended it to me a quickly kiss, but he started kissing back. The kissing lead to a state of undress for both of them, and much more intimate activities.

* * *

_A/N: Reid's coffee secret it totally made up and not based on any product I know._


	12. Prentiss Family Gala

_A/N: While writing the last chapter, I was watching a lot of CM clips on You Tube and I kept seeing the peas and chocolate scene. It gave me an idea about how to start this chapter. Hopefully it amuses everyone else as much as it did me._

_Thanks for the reviews and feedback everyone._

_Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: The Prentiss Family Gala**

Emily Prentiss woke up alone. Of course, she had also gone to bed alone too. The past several nights she shared a bed with Spencer Reid, but last night they slept separately, and she missed his presence.

After they had come back from Vegas, he had some coursework to catch up on. The semester was over, but he was working on an on-line course that had nothing to do with his most recent BA. Last night he also had a meeting of the Beltway Clean Cops to go to. She knew it was good for him to do that, and they didn't need to spend every spare minute with each other.

Still, it was nice to wake up next to him.

She was making coffee before she went to work. She was using the special ingredient that Spencer gave her a Christmas gift, thinking it coffee would taste better if he was there to share it with her. As she was drinking it, she found something in the refrigerator, something she hadn't noticed last night. It was a Tupperware container with a small envelope attached to it.

She opened the envelope, and there was a notice written in Spencer's handwriting. It said, "Emily, since I'm not there I thought maybe these could help stimulate the chemicals in your brain as a substitute." She looked at the containers contents. They looked like small chocolate balls of some kind. She bit into one. It was a little hard, tasted funny. Chocolate on the outside, and the inside was a …pea?

No he didn't.

A couple of years ago they were working on a case, Hotch had asked what love was. Spencer proceed to explain to everyone the chemicals in the brain stat stimulated the feelings of love. Emily added they could be found in chocolate. Spencer then excitedly added they could also be found in peas, at which point Hotch told Spencer to give it a rest.

He didn't leave her chocolate covered peas.

Of course he did. Emily reached for her phone and called Reid.

Reid was also in the midst of making coffee before heading to the office, when his phone rang. When he answered it , he heard Emily almost screech, "Chocolate peas? Are you freaking kidding me?"

Reid's smile was from ear to ear, "Good morning Emily. How are you?"

"How am I? How am I? You left me chocolate covered peas! Do you realize how wrong it is to put chocolate on peas!"

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"It is wrong on so many levels to coat peas with chocolate. I don't believe you!"

Even a genius has trouble formulating an appropriate argument when he's laughing, and Spencer Reid couldn't help himself.

"You just wait till I see you at the office." Emily growled.

* * *

The FBI and Penelope Garcia were not a natural fit. The structured bureaucratic, unimaginative feel of the building and institution was in stark contrast to personal style. In her office, surrounded by her computer screens and unique decorations, the rules of stodginess did not apply. In her mind, the FBI owned every piece of the building except her office. In her office, things were relaxed. Or as relaxed as anything could be given the mission and work of the BAU.

This is why, from time to time, both Prentis and JJ would go to Garcia's office when they needed to talk. It was one of the few places in the BAU offices where the girls could be girls. JJ needed that today, because she needed Garcia's help with a very unique problem.

"A bet?" Garcia asked. "What kind of bet?"

"Did you notice at the Christmas party Reid kept giving Emily looks? Puppy love kind of looks, I mean."

"Yeah." Garcia's radar perked up. Something was off about this.

"Well, I mentioned it to Will and suggested I need to try to talk to Reid. Maybe set him up with someone so he wouldn't be bothering Emily."

"And?"

"Will said he thinks Emily was giving Reid the same looks back."

Garcia just laughed. "Kevin said the same thing."

"Well, later on Will and I made a bet about it. The loser gives the winner a full body massage."

"No way!"

"So I need to find a way to prove to Will that Emily isn't the least bit interested in Reid."

Garcia's face was scrunched in thought a for a few seconds. "That's easy. We just have to try to fix Emily up with someone. As long as she goes for it, we know she isn't interested in Reid. Better yet, we fix up both of them. That solves the problem of Reid pining for Prentiss and proves she isn't interested in him."

"Brilliant."

"So which one of you in supposed to be Yenta?" The ladies turned around and saw David Rossi standing there. How he made his way into Garcia's office without either one hearing him, they had no idea.

"Not a word out of you." JJ warned.

Rossi smiled. This was going to be funny. Neither one of them had any idea how wrong they were about their two friends, and watching them try to set the two love birds up with other people was going to be better than dinner theater. Rossi was going to enjoy this.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck." He walked out Garcia's office whistling the song "Matchmaker, matchmaker."

There a number of complications involved in dating a co-worker. When the two of you are keeping your relationship a secret from everyone else, it's even trickier. Especially when you work with profilers. Emily Prentiss knew that very well, it made interaction with Spencer tricky. In the beginning, it wasn't too hard to keep everything professional. But it was getting harder, she had to keep reminding herself they were at work, and not at her place or his place.

Today was going to be very challenging. There were very specific things she wanted to say to him. She wasn't mad about the peas. It was, in fact, pretty funny. She just wanted to tease him about it a little bit. Today she needed a few distractions, because tonight she and Spencer were going to see her mother.

When Emily got to the BAU offices, she saw JJ talking with Spencer. She was going to have to wait to harass Spencer about the peas. The feeling of disappointment that suirged inside her made her think, we've go to tell everyone soon.

A little while later, she and Spencer were in the break room.

"Chocolate covered peas?"

"How long are you going to go about this?" It was funny this morning, and it amused him when he did it yesterday but there was something he needed to talk to Emily about. He figured she'd have some kind of reaction about it, but he thought it would be more like amusement than irritation. So much for being a genius. The problem was romantic relationships were not part of his expertise.

"Some things just do not go together. There are things you should never put chocolate on."

"Okay."

" And one more thing, Spencer Reid." Emily grabbed him and kissed him, and for a moment he forgot where they were. When they stopped kissing, she was smiling. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too."

"So, what were you and JJ talking about earlier. She looked kind of intense."

Spencer shifted his weight a little bit. "She's uh.. concerned. She thinks I don't go out enough."

"Really?"

"She's wants to fix me up with someone. Apparently, she thinks I'm lonely and she's worried I might be making you uncomfortable."

"Me?"

"Apparently I look at you like a lost puppy."

Emily laughed a little at that. "Oh dear."

"Yeah, I think we need to tell everyone about us."

"We do. Just not today."

"Why not? Why not just get it over with?"

"Because you know there will be some consequences and talks when we do tell everyone. And I don't want to deal with that and then see mother."

"How about after the Prentiss Family Gala?"

"I wish you stop calling it that."

"Calling it that reduces my nervousness about meeting your mother."

"You've met my mother."

"During a case, as one of your co-workers. This is meeting her as your boyfriend. It's different."

" I know. You're right. Your right about the other thing too. We need to tell them. Especially if JJ's going to try to set you up on a date."

A little bit later that day, JJ cornered Emily. "Hey Emily, I was wondering, Will has this friend…"

"Oh God."

"What?"

"It's true, you're on a Yenta kick."

"What?"

"I was talking to Reid in the break room and he said you tried to fix him up too. I know you're trying to help, but please, don't."

"I just don't think it's good for people to be alone. I mean, "Will and I thought you and Reid both looked lonely at the Christmas party."

"I'm not alone. I have a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We just started dating before the holidays. We just got to part of our relationship where we're up to meeting each other friends and family. As a matter of fact, he's meeting my mother tonight."

"Really? "

"Yes. I'm a little nervous about it."

"Maybe we could have the two over for dinner or go out to eat some night. Will would love to meet him."

Emily smiled. "Sure. Let me talk to him tonight, and I'll let you know tomorrow. You know, unless we get a case."

"I don't think we will today. Let me know tomorrow."

After JJ left, Emily couldn't stop smiling. She was imagining the look and JJ's face when she realized that Emily's boyfriend was Spencer.

* * *

Reid wasn't really that far off the mark when he called that night the Prentiss Family Gala. It was certainly a formal affair, for friends, family, and colleagues of Ambassador Prentiss. It had the look and feel more of a state dinner than a family gathering. There was an absolutely splendid buffet, there was dancing, and quite a lot of more upper crust members of society than either Spencer or Emily felt comfortable with.

Reid felt out of his element. Of course, if one had to be completely honest, he felt that way most of the time when he wasn't working a case. Emily hated being in these situations. She never liked being a part of this world. It brought back memories of childhood, and created an emotional sense that she would rather be anywhere else in the world.

The worst part, however, was when she introduced Spencer to her mother. "Mom, this Dr. Spencer Reid. My boyfriend."

Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss looked at Reid, and remembered him. "Dr. Reid, it's good to see you again." It was a cold, diplomatic greeting Emily always imagined her mother used when talking with representatives of terrorist states. Mom didn't approve of Spencer. She knew it. She absolutely knew it.

Elizabeth Prentiss regarded Dr. Reid. He was the same scrawny, young scarecrow of a man she remembered meeting a few years ago. Of course, Emily had mentioned him quite bit since then. She thought that meant Emily was making friends. That was good, Emily always had trouble fitting in at the different places the family had lived. There was something about this young man that hit Elizabeth wrong. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

As the night wore on, Emily's anger grew, until she had to leave the main room. Spencer knew what was wrong, and he followed her out.

"What's wrong Emily?"

"I hate this."

"I don't, I think it's nice. A little stuffy, but still nice."

She turned to face him. "She doesn't approve of you. Did you see that?"

"Does she need to?"

Emily glared at him. The anger she had been feeling towards her mother she was about to direct at Spencer. "What kind of a question is that?"

"An important one. Does your mother need to approve of me? Or maybe the better question is _why_ does she need to?"

Emily glared at Reid and said through clenched teeth," She. Does. Not. Need. To. Approve. Of. Anything."

The sheer force of her response scared Spencer, but he knew he was right. There was a part of him, a part he seldom accessed in his day-to-day life, that knew this moment was crucial. He could not leave this unresolved. "You can get as mad at me as you want Emily, but I think you really wanted her blessing about me. Did you expect it? What did you expect was going to happen tonight? What did you want to happen?"

Emily didn't say a word. She just glared at him.

"Because you know, if I was your mother, I certainly wouldn't approve of me."

Emily facial expression went from anger to confusion.

"I'm a recovering addict Emily.

"She doesn't know that."

"There's a chance I'll end up like my Mom."

"A 10% chance."

"I have no good filter for sharing knowledge. How many times do you or someone else on the team have to explain or smooth things over with witnesses or the local police because of me."

"Reid," Emily started to say but Reid kept on talking.

"You do. All of you do. Not to mention what you had to do when I still using. None of which has anything to do where that anger of yours is coming from." Reid pointed at the surrounding room. "This, all of this, it's kind of intimidating. Your mother can be intimating. I'm just wondering, do you think she's proud of you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Why do you say that? Has she ever said that? Or do you just think it."

"Reid, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do."

"Stop profiling me."

Reid shook his head. "I'm not profiling you. I know this feeling. I have 3 PhDs, 3 Bas, everyone knows I'm a genius, and I still feel inadequate. My Mom says she's proud of me, but I can never be certain she even remembers anything I've done. I still can't help thinking if I was different, my Dad would've stayed."

"Reid, I …I had no idea."

"I don't talk about it. Anyway, I'm just saying, you want her to approve of you. And now me. I think she will. In time." He had a slight, small laugh.

"What's so funny?" There was a little anger left in her tone.

"Anyone looking at us would think that we were complete opposites in every way. Look at us, both yearning for approval, yet almost completely unable to accept it when it's offered."

When Reid looked at her, he saw there was a tear running down her cheek. He touched her cheek with the palm of his hand. She smiled and leaned her face into his hand. After a moment of enjoying feeling his hand on her face, she said, "Let's go back in."

Their absence did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth Prentiss. She sensed she had yet once more managed to offend her daughter. She wished she even knew what words there could be mend things with her daughter. Elizabeth was trying to not show her sadness during the party, when she saw Emily and Spencer walk back into the room.

She still wasn't certain about Spencer. Then she saw Emily's face. There was a glow of happiness Elizabeth seldom saw in her daughter. Elizabeth Prentiss made a decision, and went over to the couple.

"I need to talk to you two for a moment," she aid. Emily's face lost that glow. " I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" Emily asked.

"I did not tell you how nice it is to see you, how good the two of you look together. " She looked at her daughter and said, "We haven't done a good job of spending time with each other lately. I hope we can change that. All of us. I am so glad the two of you came."

After the party, Reid and Emily found themselves at Reid's place. They didn't talk for a while.

"This was quite some night," Emily said at last.

"Yeah." Reid was a little uncertain of what to say next. There was a lot he said tonight that he had never meant to say to her. It had just come out.

"Tomorrow we need to tell everyone, Reid. I don't want this to be secret anymore."

"Me too."

"Reid, look at me." He looked at her eyes. "I love you. You are the man I've waited my life to be with. Do you believe that? Do you understand that?"

Reid had trouble saying anything, his emotions kept his throat from working well. He just hugged her and said," You're the one I've been waiting for too." They were like that before he said," Oh, I forgot, I have something for you."

"What?"

"Something that does go with chocolate." He lead her into his kitchen, pulled out some strawberries, and a dish of chocolate sauce. "Is this a better chocolate covered peas?"

Emily Prentiss laughed for a while, before she kissed him and told him he was all the aphrodisiac she ever needed.


	13. Letting the Cat out of the Bag

_Disclaimer: see first chapter_

_A/N: I want to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews moment we have all been waiting for…telling the team.

* * *

_

**Chapter 13: Letting the Cat out of the Bag**

Aaron Hotchner was working intently on his paperwork in his office when he heard a knock on his the door. When he looked up Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid were standing there.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?" Prentiss asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well , we have something that we need to talk to you about. It isn't something we planned on ever happening, but we wanted to talk to about it before we told anyone on the team."

A knot was beginning to form in Aaron Hotchner's stomach. This could not be good. Before he could ask a question, however, Reid spoke.

"We're dating."

"Excuse me?" Reid's two word sentence caught Hotch completely off guard.

"Emily and I, we've been dating for a few weeks."

Hotch's facial expression didn't change, except for his eyes. They were completely surprised. He looked at Prentiss, and she nodded. "Really?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, " she said. "We waited to tell you only because we wanted to see if it was a one time thing or if it was something we wanted to continue. And well.."

"We definitely want to continue. Neither one of us supervises the other so it isn't really fraternization, but we know Strauss has been scrutinizing the team."

"She's not done yet, either," Hotch said. "Look, don't worry about Strauss. And you're right, it isn't a problem from a fraternization rule. I just need the two of you keep to keep things professional when we're on a case. Can you do that?"

Reid and Prentiss said, "yes" in unison.

"Okay, don't that anymore," Hotch said, with a smile on his face.

A few minutes later Emily knocked on JJ's office door. JJ waved her in. "Hey Emily."

"I just wanted to get back to you about getting together with you and Will"

"Oh, good. You're boyfriend's ready to meet your friends?"

"Well, he met mother last night, and he did great."

"Really?"

"I started freaking out. She always manages to push my buttons, and I was about do the same thing I always do."

"He talked you down?"

"Did he ever. He also put up with a lot of flack from me in the process to. He's definitely a keeper."

"That's great, Emily." JJ was genuinely happy for her friend. Emily had a number of dates with guys who seemed okay, but then after one or two dates it was a disaster. Of course, as she talked about this boyfriend, JJ kept imagining the massage she was going to win from Will.

It was at this point that Reid walked into her office, put a cup in front of Emily. "Here you go Emily."

"Thanks," she said with that same smile and glow she had while talking about her boyfriend.

It isn't possible, JJ thought, she's just on cloud nine still.

"Spencer," Emily said," I was just talking with JJ about getting together with her and Will. I don't remember if I talked to you about it last night or not. We did have a lot going on."

"You did, any night this is week is fine. Unless we have a case."

"Good."

"What?" JJ's brain was trying to process what was happening.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? This is my boyfriend, I think you've met him." The smile on Emily's face was absolutely evil and smug.

"You're joking," JJ said.

"Not even a little. We've been dating for a couple weeks. We just told Hotch."

Reid and Emily had a long discussion that morning before they went to the office on exactly how they were going to handle telling everyone. They already knew they wanted to tell Hotch first, so they could know what, if any professional repercussions would be coming their way.

After Hotch, they weren't sure how to tell everyone else. They didn't really want to go to everyone and say they were dating. They thought about making an announcement, but the more they thought about it, the more they didn't like it. Emily suggested if they told the right one person, everyone would know.

"Do you mean Garcia?"

"I'm sure we would, but I was thinking of JJ. I mean, she's trying to fix us both up so we should squash that anyway. I betting if we tell JJ, she'll tell Garcia, and then Garcia will tell everyone else."

"Alternately, we could just make out in the bullpen."

Emily laughed, "If I kissed you in the bullpen, your head would explode."

"It would not." He paused for minute and thought it over," Well, maybe. All right, let's tell JJ after Hotch and then we'll carry on like it's any other day."

"Agreed."

So after they told JJ, they went to their desks in the bullpen and started working.

After they left her office, JJ was having a hard time concentrating. It just wasn't possible. Emily and Reid? After five minutes of being in denial about it, she went to Garcia's office. JJ was hoping Garcia cold help her with this, but she had sinking feeling that she was going to owe Will a massage.

"You're joking." Garcia said.

"It's what they told me."

"It's a trick. You tried to set them up, and they're having fun with you."

"Maybe. You didn't see the look Emily gave him."

"It's an act. We all love Reid, but do you really believe Emily would date him? Seriously."

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"It's okay, I know who will."

Reid was deep in thought, contemplating the file in front of him,, when he realized Derek Morgan was staring him down. Reid looked up. "Yes?"

"Is there something you want to tell me, kid?"

"Nothing right off the top of my head, why?"

"Like maybe there's something going on here. Something I guess I missed since Garcia stole an office for me."

"I'm sorry, I'm missing it."

"I think he's trying to you he knows about us," Emily said from her desk. She couldn't tell if Spencer was screwing with Morgan or if really clueless. Sometimes if Spencer was focused on something, he became really oblivious and dense to what was going on around him.

"Yeah. Garcia just called me and asked if it was true. I couldn't tell if she was trying to yank my chain. You two are dating?"

"Yes. I'm really surprised no one guessed. An office full of profilers, you would have thought someone might have noticed."

"You serious? You're not just trying to screw with JJ because she tried to fix both of you up on blind dates?"

Emily looked at Morgan," It's not that it doesn't sound like fun, but we really are dating. It's a lot of fun. And he did great with mother last night."

"He met your mother?"

"Yes he did. He was amazing."

"I didn't do anything spectacular."

"You only think you didn't because you're modest. It cute, but it's why Morgan is having a hard time with this. He doesn't realize how irresistible you are."

"Apparently, you're the only one who finds me that way."

"You might be an acquired taste, but one you have you don't want to do without it."

"Stop it," Morgan said. "If you say you're dating, you're dating. I'll just tell Garcia that JJ loses her bet."

"Bet?" Reid was intrigued.

"Apparently she bet Will that Emily wasn't interested in you."

"What were the stakes," Emily asked.

"The loser give the winner a massage, I think."

"Really." Emily smiled wickedly.

"Are you sure it's not the reverse?" Reid asked.

"You would bet the reverse, but that's because you like to give massages," Emily said.

Their conversation was interrupted by JJ. "We've got a case guys. Briefing in 15 minutes."

Morgan leaned in and said something to Reid that Emily couldn't hear. As they filed into the conference room, she asked Reid what it was.

"He asked what we do on dates."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said we eat, sometimes we see a movie but mostly we play chess."

"We don't always play chess."

"Well, not always, but we play chess a lot."

Emily had s lightly worried look on her face.

"Did you tell him it was strip chess?"

Reid looked puzzled, "Should I have? Because I figured it was none of his business."

"No, that was a good call." She said as put her arm in his.


	14. It Finally Sinks In

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter_

_A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and feedback.

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: It Finally Sinks In**

When the BAU flies out for a case, the first part of flight is spent on victimology and forming a game plan. There's a point, though, when it's time to shift thinking. Sometimes the team members will rest, try to distract each other with idle chatter, or do anything to distract themselves from the task at hand. That part of trip had come.

Except for Spencer Reid. His brain was on overload, trying to piece together the geographical profile before the plane landed. It was something he tried to do every so often. He always failed, but he still tried to do it.

Emily was watching him. "Maybe you should take a break."

"Not yet."

"Do you actually have enough data to do that on the plane?"

"That's not the point."

"What is?"

"I'm trying to distract myself from the four sets of eyes looking at us."

"What do you mean?" When she looked around the plane it looked like Hotch and Rossi were talking to each other, the same for Morgan and JJ.

"They're looking at us and talking. By this time, I'm sure Garcia is examining our financials."

"You're being paranoid."

"The word paranoid indicates I'm wrong. But I know that I'm right."

Emily Prentiss knew he probably was, she kept trying to convince him otherwise. Meanwhile, JJ had a hard time keeping her eyes off the couple.

"If you stare any harder at them lasers will come out of your eyes," Morgan said.

"I still don't believe this. They're joking with me. I know it."

"Why are you having such a hard time with this?"

"Because it's Spence. I mean we all love him to pieces, but he's Spence."

"So? Just because you don't think of him that way, doesn't mean she doesn't."

"You're not surprised?"

"A little. The more I think about it, though, it more it makes sense. If I think about it real hard, this has been happening little by little ever since she joined the team. Just tell me this isn't about your bet with Will."

JJ looked at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Garcia told me."

JJ made a face. "I knew I shouldn't have told her."

"Well you did. And I'm sure that's not it. Do you know what it is? I'll tell you, if you don't know."

"Whatever happened to the rule about not profiling each other?"

"It goes out the window when it's important. Sometimes understanding each other isn't profiling each other as much as being there for each other."

"So what do you _think _you know?"

"You just don't want to have to admit you wrong about Reid."

"That's your great insight? That I don't want to admit I was wrong?"

"That just the tip of the iceberg. Once you admit you were wrong, you have re-evaluate Reid. You'll have to consider there's something Prentiss sees in him that none of the rest of us do."

While Morgan and JJ were contemplating that, Hotch and Rossi were having a slightly different discussion.

"Whatever's bothering let it out Aaron," Rossi said.

Aaron Hotchner let his breath out of through his nostrils harshly. He was annoyed Rossi knew something was bothering him. Hotch prided himself on his poker face, but Rossi always knew when something was bothering him.

"Reid and Prentiss told me something earlier today, and I'm not certain if it's something I need to worry about or not."

"This thing, is it regarding those two or someone else."

Hotch looked at Rossi. "You know about them, don't you?"

"If you mean about them being more than friends, then yes."

"You didn't say anything."

"Well, it's none of my business. Besides, I figured it was either something they would get out of their system, or it was something serious enough they'd tell us about."

"How did you know?"

"They're not really all that discreet. I saw them making out at the Christmas part."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So they told you? That's good."

"Maybe."

"What are you worrying about?"

"Can they be professional when we're on a case?"

"Well, I guess we're about to find out."

* * *

It was a long day. Crime scenes to visit, people to interview, an incredible amount of data to go through. The team was used to long day, but this one was especially exhausting. The team had a profile, but Hotch knew something still wasn't right. He told everyone to get some sleep and they'd pick it up again in the morning.

As a result of a surge of cost cutting measures, everyone was paired up in the hotel rooms. Hotch was sharing a room with Rossi, which fine with both of them. Reid shared one with Morgan and JJ shared a room with Emily.

Morgan was exhausted. He just lay down on the bed, and tried to let go of everything in his head. He was doing his level best to be in a state of calm, which was hard because he could feel Reid's anxiousness.

"What's the matter kid," Morgan said with his eyes closed.

"I'm missing something. I know it."

"That's why we're getting some sleep. We'll attack it again tomorrow."

" I can't help it. I hate knowing something's missing, but have no clue what it is."

Morgan opened his eyes, looked at Reid and said with a mischievous grin,"Why don't you talk to Emily? Maybe she could distract you."

Reid blushed a little at this. "No, we told Hotch we'd keep things professional when we're on a case. We promised each other that too." Reid laid down on his bed. Now that Morgan made the suggestion, he couldn't help but think about Emily. Specifically, how he wished he was sharing a room with her and not Morgan.

"Just one thing that's been bothering me on and off all day Reid."

"Yeah?"

"How did the two of you get started? Seriously, I'm just curious."

Reid thought about it. On the one hand, some things were private. On the other hand, he really wanted to tell someone about it.

"Do you remember the case in Nashville? Right after the funeral?"

"Yeah."

"Right after that. I didn't want to be alone and she kept me company."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had too many unpleasant thoughts in my head. I wanted to escape them, and I was just inches away from wanting to use."

Morgan sat up, his eyes open and just stared at Reid. "Are you telling me the two of you started a romantic relationship because you wanted to use? Instead of going to a meeting, you clung on to her?"

"It didn't exactly go like that. I just didn't want to be alone. If I'm not alone, I don't even feel tempted to use. Anyway, we didn't start that night, but that was the beginning. And that night, she was the one I wanted to talk to about it. Things just progressed from there."

Morgan shook his head. "Only you two would get started like that."

Reid's eyes were closed, he was smiled, and it appeared to Morgan that his friend was asleep. Morgan smiled. Sweet dreams kid.

Emily was also trying to relax. The images filled her mind, terrible images. Things the men they were hunting had done. The face of family members horrified at what had been done to their loved ones.

Some time ago, Emily learned to use some visualization to combat the images that came into her head. Tonight she was remembering a night with Spencer. The night with Spencer, when he held her so close and the nightmare went away.

Of course, it would be easier to relax with that image if JJ didn't keep staring at her.

"Okay, JJ, just spill it. If you keep it in any longer you're going to burst."

"I'm sorry, I still cannot imagine the two of you together. I mean, it's Spence."

Emily knew she was going to have this conversation with JJ. She knew it from the very beginning and she had been dreading it. She wished she had something brilliant saved up to say.

"I know. Sometimes I can't believe it either. I mean, I still remember teasing Spencer after he decoded a letter long hand because he could do it faster than a computer."

"I remember that. The Angel Maker. It was some binary code right?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah. I poked him and made some comment about him looking so life like. That's the Spencer Reid everyone else sees."

"So what's the Spencer Reid you see?"

"What I said about him meeting my mother, that was all true. I look at him, he's just the man I want to spend time with."

"Maybe if you could tell when this all started."

"Remember the case in Nashville? After the funeral."

JJ nodded. It was emotionally draining on everyone, she remembered.

"Well, on the ride back, Reid told me he didn't want to be alone. Truthfully, I didn't either. So I invited him to my place. Neither one of us had romance on the brain, mind you. He was sleeping on the couch, then I had a major nightmare. I woke up screaming, and he was holding me."

Emily smiled. "I never felt so safe in my life. Later on, I think we just started to realize how we were beginning to feel about each other."

She looked at JJ. JJ looked pensive, like she still didn't quite understand, but she almost might. Emily continued, "I don't know how this is going to end up. I mean, we both know what a minefield dating co-workers is, but I don't care. Being with him just feels right, so that's what I'm going to do."

Emily laughed gently as a thought formed in her head.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked.

"Morgan told me about the bet with Will."

"I don't know who to kill first, him or Garcia."

"Well, it just that Reid didn't understand it."

"What's to understand? The loser give the winner a massage."

"That's just it, Reid would reverse it. He likes giving massages so he would bet so he could give one."

"Okay, just stop talking now."

"What?"

"I don't want the mental image of Reid giving you a massage. I just can't cope with it right now."

* * *

Derek Morgan woke up to discover that he was alone in the room. "What the hell? Reid? Where are you?"

Right about that time, there was a knock at his door. When he opened it, it was JJ. "good morning," she said. "I need to ride to the precinct with you. Reid and Prentiss are already there.

"What?"

"Reid woke up a couple of hours ago to work on the profile some more. Apparently Emily was awake too, so she went to help him. "

A little while later, the rest of the BAU team walked in to the local precinct, and immediately noticed something was different. There was a smell in the air that wasn't there yesterday. Coffee. Not just any coffee either, the kind of coffee only one member of the team ever made or could ever make.

Reid.

Hotch mentally groaned. The last time Reid brewed his special coffee while on a case, it created a minor incident with the locals. He didn't need to have to smooth things over. They already had one or two police officers who didn't want them there this time.

"If I knew you guys were going to make coffee, we'd would've called you guys in earlier."

It was Lt. Halaiko, the contact at the precinct. Hotch was trying to gauge if Reid's coffee made things better or worse. "Reid sometimes needs a little jolt for his process. I hope nobody minded him making his own brew."

"Nah. It's a lot better than what we're used to. Isn't the Reid the skinny one?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't make the coffee, it was the other one, uh, Prentiss. The desk sergeant said they've been here for a couple hours now."

The team members all looked at each other in surprise. Emily made the coffee?

The team had worked a case in Alabama and a sheriff's deputy thought making coffee was part of her duties. It took the whole team to restrain her. Hotch said something to the sheriff, and they didn't see the deputy for the rest of the case.

She made the coffee?

"Hey guys, we've got something. Come on," she lead them into the spot in the bullpen the tram had taken over as their conference room.

"You made coffee?" Morgan asked. "I thought only Reid made coffee that smelled like that." Morgan knew that JJ and Garcia had been after Reid to tell them how he could go to any office anywhere and make coffee that good, no matter what. He wouldn't tell them, and Garcia's numerous web searches could not find any product anywhere that produced anything close to Reid's coffee.

"He showed me how," Emily said.

"What do you two have?" Hotch asked.

"There's a third partner," Emily said. While Reid and Emily walked everyone through it, JJ got a call from Garcia.

"I've got bad news for those of us with bets against our significant others." Garcia said.

"Tell me about it."

"Wonder boy visited his mom for Christmas, and he bought two tickets. He reserved a room for two. Also, I found a credit card purchase for a pair of earrings. I also, finally started reviewing my spy cams in the office."

"You have spy cams in the office?"

"A girl's gotta have a hobby."

"I don't think voyeurism is a hobby."

"We can talk semantics latter. My mistletoe cam shows Emily and the good doctor getting hot and heavy under the mistletoe. This might be for real."

"There's no might Garcia. He taught Emily how to brew the coffee."

"Damn."

"What are you worried about? I'm the one who owes someone a massage."

"Yeah, well, the bet sounded like fun, so I bet Kevin."

"And?"

"Our bet was a little more R rated than yours. I'll talk to later." And Garcia hung up.

JJ wondered what could Garcia have bet Kevin that she didn't feel comfortable talking about? Then JJ thought about what Garcia could say without blushing. JJ quickly decided ignorance is bliss.

"JJ." It was Hotch. "Get Lt. Halaiko and his squad in here. We have a profile."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The flight back was peaceful. JJ and Morgan were playing cards in one corner. Reid and Prentiss were napping. Hotch was thoughtfully looking at his agents.

"Still worried about our love birds?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. They certainly seem to be developing a kind of synergy. We'll have to see."

As Rossi looked at the sleeping agents, he couldn't help but notice that both Reid and Prentiss had a canary that swallowed the cat smile on their faces. Rossi knew there was no sight so smug and full of contentment as a canary that manages to swallow a cat.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I was trying to have them on a case without writing casefic. In any case, we have one chapter to go. Up next, a little BAU get together to ring in the New Year._


	15. The Road Ahead

_Disclaimer: Not only do I not Criminal Minds, I don't own Fiddler on the Roof (that's where Hotch's toast comes from).

* * *

_

**Chapter 15: The Road Ahead**

Aaron Hotchner was very good at projecting a very serious, some might say humorless demeanor. He always thought it projected an air of authority. Most people found it intimidating. His team were used to him, so he was still human to them. Of course, Rossi was seldom intimidated by anyone.

There were times that Hotch wished he could intimidate Section Chief Director Erin Strauss. However, the meeting he was having with her in her office demonstrated that simply wasn't the case.

"No, Aaron. Under no circumstances can two agents who are dating each other be on the same team. It simply can't be allowed."

"Why?" They had been going back and forth about Reid and Prentiss for twenty minutes, and neither one showed any indication of giving in.

"It will undermine the team's morale."

"It hasn't affected it so far."

"It will. It can't possibly work. It will impair their judgment."

"It has show no signs of doing that. The two of them have been nothing but professional. Furthermore, there is no rule against it."

Strauss looked at Agent Hotchner, no else would fight this hard to allow two members of a team to date each other. None of the other team leaders in the BAU stood up to her this much.

"So tell me, Agent Hotchner, why do you want them to stay on the same team? Surely you have to admit there is potential for disaster here?"

"There is potential for problems down the line, sure. But the team works well together. Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid work well together. Frankly, I think splitting the team up at this point will do more harm than good."

"What about Agent Morgan?"

"What about Agent Morgan?"

"If I offered him a leadership position elsewhere, would you have an objection about that?"

"Not at all. I think he has demonstrated he's ready for that."

"What's the difference in changing the team dynamic with Morgan moving up and splitting up Reid and Prentiss?"

"One move is a well-deserved promotion, the other has no basis other than you don't like having agents date each other."

Hotch and Strauss stood there staring at each other for a few minutes. If Strauss had any thoughts that the recent events had in anyway lessened Hotch's stubbornness, this meeting was dispelling them.

"You can't keep the team together indefinitely Aaron."

"I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to keep you from making needless changes."

"You know, I was concerned after Hayley's death you might not be up to do this job anymore."

"Seems to me you've thought that about me before Hayley's death."

"There was a period of time you judgment was questionable."

"And now?"

Strauss looked at him. "I still think allowing members of the same team to date is a mistake, but I am choosing to trust your judgment. For now."

"Thank you."

It was a satisfying victory for Hotch. It was one of the last pieces of business he had to accomplish before the end of the year. He walked into the bullpen area, looked at his team and said, "OK. We're done for today. Go home and I'll see everyone tonight."

"Hotch, what about Strauss," Emily Prentiss asked. She hoped her concern wasn't showing. She didn't want to stop working with Spencer, but if she had to, she would. Still…

"It's fine. Relax," he said with a gentle smile," she's signed off on it. At the moment, she's choosing to trust me, and I'm choosing to trust you two." He looked around," Guys, seriously go home. I'll see all of you tonight at the party."

It was New Year's Eve, and Hotch was hosting the party. Everyone was surprised he wanted to do it, but he assured everyone nothing would make him happier than to ring in the new year with all of them.

One by one, the team left the BAU offices, until the only ones there were Hotch and Dave Rossi.

"So, how did it really go with Strauss?"

"It was fine."

"Aaron, the kids are gone. You can tell me."

"It took me twenty minutes to wear her down. She said she's choosing to trust me."

"Do you think it's trust?"

"I don't know. I just hope I haven't screwed things up for Morgan."

"How would you do that?"

"I argued splitting up the team would do more harm than good. I meant making either Reid or Prentiss transferring."

"I wouldn't worry about it. I don't think Morgan's ready to leave the team yet."

"I'm not worried. I put a letter of recommendation in Morgan's file last week."

"Really?"

"It's just a matter of time before there's an opportunity for Morgan. I just want to give him help when it happens.

"You're a good man, Aaron Hotchner."

The party had been going on for a few hours before JJ and Garcia managed to get Emily alone. "OK sweetness," Garcia said," Both JJ and I now owe our sweet babbooes, so the least you can do is dish a little on the genius."

"Sweet babooes?" Emily found the word funny.

"You know what I mean. JJ owes will a full body massage, and I owe Kevin, well never mind what."

"I'm not giving details without you giving some PG."

"I'm with Emily on that one, "JJ said.

Penelope Garcia blushed a little at this. "Well, when I told Kevin about the bet, we started talking about fantasies, so we thought it'd be fun if the loser had to fulfill the winner's fantasy."

JJ and Emily both looked at each, and smiled wickedly.

"So what is Kevin's fantasy?" JJ asked.

Garcia got silent for a moment. Then she sighed," I have to dress up a cheerleader"

Her friends just laughed themselves silly at that. "It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is, " JJ said.

Garcia struggled to get the focus off of her, " Okay, so give. What is genius boy like in bed?"

Emily got a mischievous look on her face. "You know, you'd be surprised how limber he is with his injured knee."

"What's the most surprising thing about Spence in bed," JJ asked.

Emily thought about that for minute. "There's a lot that's surprising about him, actually. He's got a lot of stamina. And I thought I would be teaching him a lot of things, but he's actually pretty skillful. I'm just not quite sure if it's from experience or from reading. Every time I ask him, he gives one of his a magician never reveals his secrets answers."

Garcia and JJ both looked at Reid speculatively. He was doing magic tricks for both little Jack and Henry. He had no idea he was the focus of the ladies' attention. Morgan and Rossi noticed however, and laughed.

A little before midnight, Hotch spoke up. "I just wanted to say something before midnight passes and we well welcome the New Year. This past year has been filled with some challenges for everyone, a little tragedy." For a moment his face got a little sadder than usual.

Spencer Reid understood the thoughts going through Hotch's mind. He looked at Emily and held her hand tightly.

"But as I look at everyone here, I think of the New Year as having nothing but promise and potential. Whatever the future holds, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend tonight with. So, allow me one corny toast. To us and our good fortune, be happy, be healthy, long life. But if our good fortune never comes then here's to whatever comes. To life." He held up a glass of champagne and toasted his guests.

It was a while after the toast and after the midnight kisses were delivered that Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss made their way to Reid's apartment.

Once in his apartment, he gave her a kiss and said "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my quaaltagh."

"Your what?"

"According to Celtic tradition the person in a person's house on the New Year can influence the fortune of household. The first visitor is called the First Foot or in Manx quaaltagh."

"And I'm yours?"

"Yes. Whoever it is either brings good luck or bad luck."

"And which are you expecting I'll bring?"

"Nothing but goodness, of course."

"Good answer," she said as she kissed him. "Do you that both JJ and Garcia had bets about us?"

"I knew of JJ's. Did Garcia win hers?"

"Nope. Now she has to fulfill Kevin's sexual fantasy. It made me wonder, what's your sexual fantasy?"

"I don't have one."

"Everyone has one."

"Not me."

"Oh come on Spencer, you must have one. Someone you want do, something you dream about."

"Well, one thing, but it can't come true. Not unless someone perfects time travel."

"Ok, now I'm intrigued. Explain."

"Do you remember that first night we spent together?"

"Yes."

"There was a reason I got up so early."

"Oh?"

"I woke up with an erection."

Emily smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's why I made breakfast. I was embarrassed."

"What does this have to do with a fantasy?"

"In my fantasy, instead of getting out of bed, we would've had sex right then."

Emily laughed gently. "Only you would have a fantasy like that. I love you for it."

Reid and Emily kissed, strongly and deeply. They eventually found their way to his bed, and didn't leave it until later the next day. Then they went to Emily's apartment, started the first day of the New Year on her bed. Neither one knew what the future would bring them, but hoped on their road ahead they would always be together.

* * *

_A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. This is the end of this fic, but this is not end of my Reid/Prentiss series. I have a few one-shot companion pieces to write (M rated) and I am already working on the sequel to this one._


End file.
